yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 093
"A Duel with Destiny, Part 1", known as "Kaiba vs. The Eighth Duelist" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-third episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on February 5, 2002 and in the United States on October 18, 2003. Major Events * Last Duel of the Battle City Quarter-finals. * Ishizu uses her Millennium Necklace to predict Seto's moves. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Ishizu Ishtar, Part 1 Turn 1: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Vorse Raider" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1900/1200) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Ishizu Ishizu draws "Keldo" and subsequently Normal Summons it (without even looking at it first) (1200/1600) in Defense Position. She then activates "Michizure of Doom" to discard two cards from both duelists' hands. Kaiba discards "Polymerization" and "Kaiser Glider" (Ishizu declares them without even looking at Kaiba's hand), while Ishizu discards "Revival Magic" and "Monster Reborn". Ishizu's hand now contains "Mudora" and "Zolga". Both players then draw two cards, though this was never mentioned or shown. Turn 3: Kaiba Kaiba draws. "Vorse Raider" attacks and destroys "Keldo". Kaiba's hand contains "Shrink", "Soul Exchange", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", and two unknown Magic Cards. Kaiba Sets a card. Turn 4: Ishizu Ishizu draws "Exchange of the Spirit". She then Normal Summons "Mudora" (1500/1800) in Attack Position. Ishizu then activates "Sword of Dogra", equipping it to "Mudora" and increasing its ATK by 500 ("Mudora": 1500 → 2000/1800). "Mudora" attacks "Vorse Raider", but Kaiba activates his face-down "Shrink" to halve the ATK of "Vorse Raider" ("Vorse Raider" 1900 → 950/1200). "Mudora" destroys "Vorse Raider" (Kaiba 4000 → 2950), but Kaiba activates his face-down "Crush Card" to destroy every monster in Ishizu's hand, Deck, and field with 1500 or more ATK; "Mudora" is destroyed. Ishizu then activates "Swords of Revealing Light" to prevent every monster Kaiba has on the field from attacking for the next three turns. She then sets a card. Turn 5: Kaiba Kaiba's hand contains "Soul Exchange", "Virus Cannon", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "The Flute of Summoning Dragon". Kaiba draws "Dark Gremlin" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1800) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card ("Virus Cannon"). Turn 6: Ishizu Ishizu draws "Muko". She then passes her turn. Turn 7: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then passes his turn (2 more turns). Turn 8: Ishizu Ishizu draws. She then passes her turn. Turn 9: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then passes his turn (1 more turn). Turn 10: Ishizu Ishizu draws "Sacrifice's Blast". She then passes her turn. At the End Phase, the effect of Ishizu's "Swords of Revealing Light" expires. Turn 11: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Obelisk the Tormentor". "Dark Gremlin" attacks directly (Ishizu 4000 → 2400). Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * Cut from the dub is a shot of Joey clenching his fist in anger at Yami Marik. * Cut is a shot of the Duel tower rising when the Duel starts. * In the original, when Joey believed Ishizu's predicting powers to be a trick, he notes that it was was similar to his Duelist Kingdom Duel with Mai Valentine. In the dub, he notes it was similar to his Duel with Espa Roba. * In the dub, Kaiba calls "Virus Cannon" a Magic Card, though it is shown as a Trap Card. It was a Magic Card in the Japanese version. Errors * When "Shrink" halves the ATK of "Vorse Raider", the latter's ATK is shown at 1950 instead of 1900 before it becomes 950. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes